headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 770
The great house at Collinwood as it looked just before the turn of the century. To this troubled time in the past, Barnabas Collins has come hoping to find answers that will save the lives of two people in the present. But while Barnabas works to learn the myriad secrets of an era gone by, he lives with one great danger, that someone... somehow will learn his own darkest secret. And on this night, in the Old House on the Collins estate, someone will. Episode 770 is the untitled 770th episode of the Gothic daytime soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Henry Kaplan, with a script written by Gordon Russell. It first aired on Friday, June 6th, 1969. This episode is part of the "1897 Flashback" storyline. Notable cast members in this episode include Jonathan Frid as the vampire, Barnabas Collins, Louis Edmonds as Collinwood patriarch, Edward Collins, Roger Davis as the ailing vampire victim, Dirk Wilkins, Terry Crawford as the maid, Beth Chavez and David Henesy as young Jamison Collins. In this episode, Jamison Collins sneaks into the cellar of the Old House and finds the coffin of Barnabas Collins. Racing back to Collinwood, he is anxious to tell his father what he has heard. Barnabas brings the injured Dirk Wilkins into his home, commanding him to find Jamison and convince him that everything he told him was a lie. Edward Collins listens to Jamison's claim that Barnabas is a vampire and goes to the Old House to the the matter. Synopsis Cast & Crew Cast Crew Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 4 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 14 and disc 80 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Louis Edmonds. * Opening still: Collinwood, exterior; night. * Closing still: Old House cellar (steps only). * This episode was recorded on Friday, May 30th, 1969. * This is the 70th chapter of the "1897 Flashback" storyline. * This is the 51st episode of Dark Shadows directed by Henry Kaplan. * This is the 173rd episode of Dark Shadows written by Gordon Russell. * Costume designer Ramsey Mostoller is credited as Mostoller in this episode. * Everett Melosh replaces Mel Handelsman as lighting director in this episode. * Actress Terry Crawford's character is credited as Beth only in the closing credits. Her last name is Chavez. Allusions * The "two people from the present" that is referred to in the opening voiceover is David Collins and Amy Jennings, who have been possessed the by the malefic spirit of Quentin Collins in the year 1969. David Collins hovers on the verge of death, thus prompting Barnabas Collins to travel back into the past. * Jamison Collins first learned the secret of Barnabas Collins from Dirk Wilkins. * Reference is made to Charity Trask in this episode. Charity Trask is the daughter of Gregory Trask and Minerva Trask. Charity was attacked by Barnabas Collins, but survived. * Edward Collins makes a reference to someone named "Laura". This is Laura Murdoch Collins, his former wife who was revealed to be a supernatural creature known as a Phoenix. Laura was destroyed by the magic of the witch, Ang lique in episode 760. Bloopers * Jonathan Frid briefly hesitates between lines of dialogue in the scene where he is telling Dirk Wilkins that he is no condition to take part in his plan. He pauses again later in the conversation. * Louis Edmonds' fake mustache is tilted slightly in the scene immediately following when Jamison Collins tells Edward Collins that Barnabas is a vampire. * Jonathan Frid accidentally refers to Edward as Jamison in this episode. * Despite the persistent sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning, there is no evidence of any actual rain. None of the characters enter a house wet or even carry an umbrella with them. Quotes * Dirk Wilkins: You... you're going to kill me, aren't you? * Barnabas Collins: If I had wanted to do that, I could have done it earlier at the cottage. * Dirk Wilkins: Why didn't you? * Barnabas Collins: It would have been a mistake. For the time being you're more useful to me alive than dead. .... * Barnabas Collins: You are going to find Jamison, and then you are going to find a way of convincing him that everything you told him is a lie. * Dirk Wilkins: What happens if I refuse? * Barnabas Collins: You can't refuse. You see, you have no will of your own. I am your will. You will do what I ask you to do. * Dirk Wilkins: It may be too late, you know? It may be too late. * Barnabas Collins: No, Dirk. You mean that Jamison may have told someone? * Dirk Wilkins: Yes... yes! * Barnabas Collins: Because if he has, the first thing I will do, will be to kill you. .... * Barnabas Collins: I came back to Collinwood on a particular mission. If Jamison were to be harmed now, it could mean failure for me. .... * Jamison Collins: Well, Barnabas... he... he... he's a vampire! .... * Barnabas Collins: Surely you don't believe there is a vampire menacing all of us? * Edward Collins: There was a time when I would have called it impossible. Now after learning the truth about Laura, I can no longer dismiss the supernatural as a figment of the imagination. .... * Beth Chavez: What happened? * Barnabas Collins: I'm safe, but only for the moment. * Beth Chavez: I don't understand. * Barnabas Collins: He refuses to believe that vampires are non-existent. * Beth Chavez: Is he going to pursue it further? * Barnabas Collins: Yes, until he is satisfied. And we must make him satisfied. * Beth Chavez: How? * Barnabas Collins: He's looking for a vampire. We must give him a vampire. See also External Links ---- Category:1969 television episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Episodes Category:Rudy Piccirillo Category:Ross Skipper Category:Full crew Category:Chronologized